La botella
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Fiesta, alcohol y diversión es lo que nuestros amigos disfrutarán en esa noche de descontrol! One-shot


**La botella**

La fiesta en la casa del detective mítico era demasiado animada. En ella estaban los de siempre, exceptuando Heimdall – el muy amargo no quiso ir – y los hermanos Freyr y Freya – por la simple razón de que se volvían pesados.

Entre el sake y la comida, empezaron a entonarse de a poco y metiéndose en senderos borrosos y extraños.

— ¿A qué jugamos? — inquirió Koutaro sonriente.

La pequeña mesa del despacho – entre los sillones – era rodeada por Mayura, Narugami, Koutaro y una amiga de ellos. Loki los observaba hastiado desde su asiento detrás del escritorio.

— ¡A la botella! ¡A la botella! — dijo animadamente Mayura, mostrando lo borracha que estaba.

— ¿Con castigos? — inquirió Koutaro.

— La ropa — soltó Narugami.

Loki lo quedó mirando sorprendido, ¿Qué había dicho? Seguramente recibiría una negativa por tal proposición estúpida. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

— ¡Siiii! — gritó Mayura.

….

La botella comenzó a girar y le tocó el pico a Mayura y el fondo a Narugami. Ésta sonrió y le señaló.

— Afuera la chaqueta — sonrió. Dicho y hecho, Narugami se había quitado la chaqueta.

La botella volvió a girar y le tocó a Koutaro el pico y el fondo a Mayura. Éste pareció pensar que quitarle primero.

— Empezaremos suave — sonrió enigmáticamente —: Zapatos fuera.

Mayura se los quitó.

Y así continuó el juego y la que iba ganando era Mayura. La amiga de ellos se bajó antes de llegar a terreno peligroso.

Los participantes se miraban desafiantes, podían verse las chipas entre sus miradas ante la competencia y quien iba en desventaja era pordiosero. Narugami.

— ¡Trampa! — gritó indignado. Ya era la cuarta vez que le tocaba a Mayura elegir sobre él y ya no le quedaba ropa puesta.

— Sé buen perdedor y quítate el pantalón — rió estrepitosamente a causa de la ingestión constante de sake.

— Maldición — se quejó y se quitó los pantalones quedando en medias y bóxers negros.

La botella giró y Koutaro fue el elegido, miró a Mayura pícaramente y bajó su vista hacia su vestido.

— ¿Es necesario? — interrumpió Loki al entender a donde quería llegar Koutaro.

— No tendría sentido el juego si no — soltó con naturalidad, Koutaro.

— Pero…

— Vamos, es solo un juego — sonrió Mayura sacándose el vestido y quedando en corpiño y un pequeño pantaloncillo blanco, transluciéndose sus bragas rojas.

— Koutaro… fuera el pantalón — gritó Mayura al haberle tocado nuevamente. Éste se puso de pie y se los quitó quedando en bóxers.

El juego siguió hasta que todos quedaron en ropa interior. Loki estaba mirando hacia la ventana, recostado en su sillón, dormitando hasta que un grito lo sobresaltó. Giró asustado hacia todos lados y se encontró con lo que no podía creer que pasaría.

Mayura saltaba feliz en bombacha y corpiño señalando y riéndose de Koutaro y Narugami quienes estaban completamente desnudos.

— No festejes tanto que es mi turno — dijo Koutaro cuando la botella apuntó hacia él. Miró arrogante a Mayura y miró su pecho —. Quiero ese corpiño fuera.

— Como tú digas — dijo sin titubeos. Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron a más no poder. Se puso velozmente de pie cuando la chica terminó de quitarse la prenda, pero llegó a tiempo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

— ¿No les da vergüenza? — dijo molesto.

— Eres el menos indicado, Loki — sonrió Narugami. Mayura se quedó detrás de Loki y éste fulminó a ambos muchachos con la mirada.

— Vamos Mayura… tienes que dormir un poco — dijo tomando de su muñeca y tirando de ella, posó su brazo sobre los pechos de la chica ya que ésta estaba tan ebria que ni era capaz de taparse ella misma —. Y ustedes vístanse.

Sin más se vistieron. Llevó a Mayura a una habitación y la hizo sentarse en la cama. Ver el espectáculo gratuito de los pechos de Mayura había encendido su candente libido, pero debía controlarse y ayudarla. Primero tomó el corpiño de la chica y la ayudó a colocárselo; ésta sonreía como tonta, ya no podía mantenerse ni ella misma. La recostó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas y frazadas. Cuando giró para salir una vez que se durmió, se dirigió a la puerta y al querer abrirla se encontró con que estaba encerrado.

_Maldición_

Esos malditos ebrios lo habían encerrado allí. Frustrado, se refregó la cara y arrastró sus cabellos hacia atrás, sosteniéndolos en el aire unos segundos, pensando que hacer. Miró hacia la ventana… desechó la idea. Ese cuarto se mantenía bajo llave ya que nadie lo usaba y el único que poseía las llaves era Yamino y éste se había ido a último momento con Fenrir y Ecchan de excursión.

Dejó salir el aire lentamente, con desesperarse no resolvería nada. Miró hacia la cama y la vio allí, removiéndose. Suspiró resignado y se quitó los zapatos para echarse a dormir junto a la pelirrosa, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos… bueno, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que dormían juntos pero con su figura original y era algo realmente… incómodo.

¿Desde cuando era incómodo dormir con una mujer? Él había hecho tantas cosas con las mujeres y en esta ocasión no era más que dormir y con una amiga, la loca friki del misterio. Sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama, se recostó y cubrió con las mantas para dormir un poco, estaba cansado y ese día estuvo trabajando duro.

Ahora un poco de sueño y a otra cosa mariposa…

****….****

La cabeza le estallaba, era como si hubiera una batalla en su interior entre el dolor y la punción que no sabía cual era peor. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando al incorporarse sintió frío. Como de costumbre, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Bajo la lluvia de la regadera juró no tomar como lo había hecho la noche anterior si no quería volver a sufrir los estragos de una quebrante resaca.

Ya más despierta, se colocó lo único de ropa que tenía y una cosa llamó enteramente su atención… bueno, dos…

El lugar: ese no parecía su baño, era demasiado… elegante para serlo.

La ropa: no llevaba más que su ropa interior, ¿y su pijama?

Salió de allí y se encontró con que esa no era su habitación. Sus ojos intentaron reconocer el cuarto pero nada, inútil. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo convirtiéndose en escalofríos. Recorrió nuevamente la habitación con la vista hasta posarse en la cama.

A pasos tambaleantes pero decididos, llegó a la gran cama y se encontró con el castaño que dormía como si nada. Sus ojos se ensancharon de par en par y el deseo de pegar el grito en el cielo se quedó atragantado en su garganta ¿ellos habían…? No, no… imposible…

Corrió las sábanas y miró hacia todas partes de éstas. Resultado: impecables. Suspiró aliviada; no es que fuera que despreciara al castaño, pero no le parecía correcto desvirgarse por culpa del alcohol, además, Loki jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo como eso. Sonrió enternecida, él siempre era tan dulce y malvado con ella, mayormente malvado, pero sólo para cabrearla un poco.

— Loki — lo zamarreó. Éste frunció el ceño y se giró, dándole la espalda en señal de querer seguir durmiendo —. Loki, vamos… — susurró. Pero como todo seguía igual lo llamó en un agudo grito que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Qu-qué pasa? — saltó a la defensiva, pero al ver a la pelirrosa a su lado arrodillada en la cama, la observó y se refregó el ojo izquierdo, bostezó un poco y la miró fijamente.

— Loki ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Mmm? ¿No recuerdas nada? — preguntó dando un bostezo. La chica negó, él se rascó la nuca y apretó sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz, había sido imbécil al no cerrar las cortinas antes de dormir.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer?

— Mmm… te emborrachaste, jugaron a la botella y ganaste…

— ¿A…la…bo…te…lla…? — preguntó asustada. Éste asintió —. ¿¡Qué!? — dijo horrorizada y cubriéndose el rostro, con razón andaba en ropa interior. Miró apenada a Loki, éste la miró desconcertado.

— Parece que mucho sake… — suspiró —: Ganaste… la apuesta fue… para Narugami que él te haga okonomiyakis gratis por una semana y a Koutaro le ganaste una semana gratis en la sala de juegos de videos…

— Oh, ya veo… — dijo sorprendida y sonrió, finalmente, con timidez —. ¿Hice algo…que…? — susurró avergonzada. Loki la observó y recordó sus desnudos pechos.

— Bueno, ibas a quitarte el brasier… — tiró como quien no quiere la cosa. Mayura se sorprendió y se volvió igual de roja que su carmesí mirar, tocándose las mejillas.

— ¿Se-se m-me vi-vio a…?

— Llegué a cubrirte justo a tiempo — suspiró Loki y miró hacia ella —: Le daré su merecido a Koutaro…

— ¿Él pidió…?

— Sí…

— Gracias — Loki sólo le dio una sonrisa de lado —. Eh… — al recordar algo de vital importancia, se puso de pie y fue directo a la puerta pero al querer abrirla, ésta no se pudo abrir —. Pero qué car…

— Olvídate de abrirla, parece que los graciosos no aceptaron que yo evitara tu destape y tampoco que tú ganaras y nos encerraron aquí… — soltó revolviéndose la cabellera nerviosamente. Quería matarlos a esos dos.

— Oh… bueno — se volteó hacia Loki —: ¿Tienes algo de ropa?

Ladeó su rostro hacia ella y negó cerrando los ojos. Ésta se mordió el labio nerviosa y lo miró.

— Bueno, entonces dame tu camisa…

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, no creo que quieras verme en ropa interior por aquí — sonrió apenada. Loki entornó los ojos y sonrió pícaramente ante la vaga idea que se le cruzó por la mente.

— ¿Quién dijo que no quisiera? — sacándose las sábanas y poniéndose de pie.

Mayura abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente hizo un paso hacia atrás. Pero detrás de ella estaba la maldita puerta cerrada con llave y Loki ya estaba frente a ella observándola con superioridad, algo que la enfadó muchísimo.

— Aléjate de mí, pervertido.

— Vaya, quién lo dice — se hizo el sorprendido —: La chica que les quitó hasta lo último de ropa a los imbéciles aquellos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo entre horrorizada y avergonzada. Las consecuencias de sake…

— Sí y ayer lograste sacarte el brasier y yo pude impedir que ellos lo vean… pero eso no quiere decir que yo no los haya visto — sonrió con malicia —: Y yo que creí cualquier cosa de tu cuerpo y vaya sorpresa que me he llevado… estás en buna forma, Mayura — con burla tanto en el brillo de sus ojos como en sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

— Yo… yo…

— Extrañamente y creo que por fuerza de voluntad… tuve que colocártelos nuevamente… tampoco soy un descarado que se aprovecha de indefensas criaturas como tú en deplorable situación como la de ayer, pero ahora que ya no hay barreras que lo impidan… vamos a… — Loki se acercó hacia ella posando sus labios sobre la encrespada piel del cuello de la chica y susurró sobre este —: La cama…

Y desde ese día, Mayura prometió que jamás, jamás volvería a jugar a la botella así como tomar sake en exceso y que evitaría quedar encerrada en la habitación con el candente detective Loki… bueno, éste último no le parecía tan malo, después de todo ya estaba a tiempo de que ese maldito embustero la tomara en serio y la viera como ella quería que fuera.

— Eres un maldito — susurró sonriente contra los labios del castaño. Éste ladeó su rostro y la miró a los ojos con un brillo de malicia.

— Creo que… seré condescendiente con los chicos… — sonrió burlón y se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo de la chica —: Después de todo… tan mal no salió.

— Qué tanto esperas… — le bufó la pelirrosa rodando los ojos —: Deja de tanta cháchara y vamos…

— Bueno… como tú digas — sonrió alzándola en vilo y acomodándola en sus caderas.

Quizás la próxima le diría de jugar a la botella… exceptuando al rubio y al justiciero porque a Loki sólo le interesaba la hermosa pelirrosa que ahora estaba manteniendo bajo su cuerpo y respondía a todos sus fogosos besos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola pequeños monstruos, aquí les dejo otra de mis creaciones :)_

_Espero que les guste jejeje_

_Pueden dejar Reviews!_


End file.
